Contemporary communication systems enable users to have a number of identities over various systems such as enterprise emails, personal emails, social networking exchanges, and comparable ones. Each of these systems may generate contact lists based on automatic processing of exchange information and/or manual input. A structure and content of contact information for distinct communication systems may be different depending on their infrastructure. Thus, a user may have a plurality of contact information for the same contact stored in each communication system they are associated with.
Increasingly, communication other applications are becoming capable of providing access to multiple communication systems for a user. For example, an electronic mail exchange application may be configured to send and receive emails from a variety of systems for a user managing the user's identities automatically. Because each communication system tends to have its own contact store, it is a challenge for users to managing multiple contact stores while using multiple communication clients. Some of the issues in keeping multiple contact stores include: managing synchronization, synchronizing across multiple platforms, updating contact information content for various contact stores, and managing duplicate contact information.